Convertible vehicles have tops that are movable between an extended position covering a passenger compartment and a retracted position disposed within a storage space, typically in a rear portion of the vehicle. A convertible top typically includes a linkage mechanism that provides support to the top and also allows the movement of the top between the extended and retracted positions. Optionally, drive mechanisms or actuators are used for automating the movement of the top between the extended and retracted positions.
Convertible tops have roof covers that are soft, rigid or a combination thereof. In soft top designs, a rear bow is typically used to support a rear edge of the roof cover and to move the rear edge of the roof cover between the extended and retracted positions. In conventional convertible top designs, it is not difficult for one to forcibly lift the rear bow from the extended position to gain access to the passenger compartment. This poses a potential security issue. Thus, it remains desirable to design a convertible top with a rear bow design that improves over conventional convertible tops by making it difficult to lift the rear bow from the extended position.